Blood Plus: The Third Kind
by NetNaviDarko415
Summary: I can't remember how I got to the world of Blood Plus, but I'm willingly to find out what the heck is going on in their world... & unravel the truth...
1. Awakened Somewhere No One Knows

A/N: Yes I decided to change things a bit after seeing Blood C and The Last Dark, don't worry its still gonna be same thing. But a little different if I get further with this.

I DO NOT OWN OWN BLOOD + or BLOOD C, JUST THE OC

* * *

><p>Blood +: The Third Kind<p>

Prologue

"Are you sure this will work on her?" one asked

"Of course… ever since we found her, she seemed to be different from other people… if she is to become like Saya or Diva… she will the third chiropteran queen… the third kind of chiropterans" replied the other

"But what will happen if they find out?" one asked again

"If this fails, then I have no choice... but to terminate her..." replied the other once more

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

どこか誰も知らない目を覚まし

Awakened Somewhere No one Knows

I suddenly opened my eyes slowly as the brightness began to dim; I got up to see where I was. But it seemed that no one was here, I noticed had a needle in my arm as I pulled it out, it spilled with blood as I wiped off with the white hospital dress I was wearing

"What the hell…?" I said

I searched around for my clothes as I finally found them in the dories. Just when I finished putting my clothes on, I heard a familiar sound that sounded like a monster.

"What the… a chiropteran… what's it doing here?" I said to myself

"It's hunting for blood, my dear…" said someone behind me

I turned around quick to see who it was, but most of his appearance I couldn't see. All I could see was his demonic red eyes, clear crystal white hair & skin.

"Who are you?" I demanded

"Hmhmhm… our acquaintance is not the best place for us to meet… dear Junsa…" he said with a chuckle

"I'm serious, now tell who you are!" I yelled with anger

Without a warning I felt his touch right on my face & body, I suddenly backed away from him

"What's wrong, dear Junsa… frightened?" he asked

"To someone that is very touchy with people, no…" I replied back with cold words

"Hmmm, such strong will you have dearest Junsa… just like Saya…" he replied

"Saya…?" I said

After hearing that name, I kept on getting flashbacks about this one show that I would never thought I would be in… Blood +. The monster's sound came closer & closer by the minute as I heard it, before I looked back to him; he disappeared. The Chiropteran barges in without a warning still carrying out a dead body of a man, this was the first time I have ever saw a Chiropteran up close. Then suddenly I heard gunshot from behind, the shooter was to be revealed to be one of characters to help Saya… David & Lewis

"Are you all right?" David asked

"…Yeah" I replied

"What are you doing here in a place like this, child?" asked Lewis

"I was wondering about the same thing with you guys, too…" I stated

"She couldn't be one; could she, David?" Lewis asked David

"I'm not sure… if she is truly the one we're looking for, there is no doubt she will harm us…" David replied

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked

"We can explain later… but right now, we need to get out of this place before they will bomb this place…" David replied

"Say what?" I said in a panic

Another Chiropteran appears out of nowhere without a warning to attack me, but suddenly… something slashed it within seconds, it was even surprising to David & Lewis. I opened my eyes, revealing to be one & only Saya's chevalier; Hagi. To my surprise of seeing him for the first time; before I could say anything to him. We heard explosions not far from us

"Damn, it's already started! We need to get out of here" stated David

Hagi picks me up quickly as we all got out there just in time as the place explodes into bits. Elsewhere, we headed into an apartment. Now that the danger is out of the way, a question came into my mind of what the hell is going on after Saya went into hibernation for 30 years as Diva's children would grow up being happy with Kai. However, I didn't know how I end up here in the world of Blood +; I was sitting on the bed waiting for David to come back, while Hagi just stands there quietly watching me.

"You knew about the chiropterans… haven't you?" asked Hagi

I looked up to him quick from the question he asked, if I told him about I'm not from their world… it's going to be an issue… so I have no choice.

"When you… put it that way… yes…" I replied nervously

"…How did you get there… although, you're not from our world…" He asked again

Now that gave a shock there…

"How'd you know that? I didn't even tell you anything about myself!" I stated flipping out

"…I just know, because when I heard you said her name… it gave notice, you know about her & the chiropterans…" Hagi replied

David finally came back, for some of the information for me to know

"Can you tell me your name…?" asked David

"…My name's Bobby…" I replied quietly

"Tell me why you were at the laboratory?" David asked again

"I don't know… I was wondering if you guys knew, when I met that weird dude in a black cloak-" I stated

"Wait, you've met him?" David said quickly

"The guy, yes… you met him before?" I asked

"Yes, his name is Drakula… one of the experiments that failed by trying to put the third blood that they created… however, when he was a failure, he became a chevalier" David replied

"The Third Blood…?" I said

"The Third Blood is the same like the other Chiropterans blood… but we don't know who it belongs to…" David

"You're kidding, right? I feel like I'm in a horror video game" I stated

"This isn't a game… this is real where people can die, Bobby" David replied

"Yeah I know... I have been there…" I said

"Wait… you have?" David asked

Well, this is where I had to explain everything to everyone about how I know this & been there. For now, I need to figure out what the heck is going on & reveal the truth on my own…

To be continued

* * *

><p>AN: One thing I forgot to mention, this takes place after Blood + TV series has ended. I'm going to add somethings that will make go crazy (maybe); another thing no its not gonna be like the plot of BLOOD C.


	2. Dead or Alive

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OWN BLOOD + and BLOOD C, JUST THE OC

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

生死を問わず

Dead or Alive

David was completely surprised for what he was hearing, except for Hagi due to he already knew

"I'm very surprised that someone would be able to get the information about Chiropterans and Saya" David said

"Not just Saya, I know of Diva & her chevaliers" I replied

"I'm not surprised that you from the real world would come here... but the question is why?" David stated

"I'm trying to figure that out... but somehow I can't remember..." I said scratching my head

"That's not the only problem... some of the Chiropterans made it to Okinawa... somehow" Hagi mentioned

When he said that, it shocked me about something

"Then we need to head to Okinawa to find out what Drakula is up to..." said David

I glanced at Hagi as he gives me a familiar katana to me

"You might need this... it belonged to Saya after she went into hibernation..." Hagi said

"But... I can't fight, Hagi" I replied

"You will... once we reach Okinawa, I'll teach you" Hagi stated

"Ok..." I said to him with a nod

However elsewhere, in a laboratory... Unknown to anyone where they can find it

"Just when everything was going perfect... the failed experiments managed escaped... sadly we didn't get the girl in time..." said one

"There's no need... since we have the original blood from Diva & other chevaliers that died... we'll put her to the test" replied the other as he gripped on his crystalized arm

* * *

><p>At Okinawa<p>

We entered a cooking place; I remember it quite well... This is where Saya started by having amnesia & her adventure began

"Wait here..." said David as he went through the door on his own

"Bobby, I'm going to check on Saya to see if she is all right..." Hagi said to me

"But what about the training you said we're going to do?" I asked

"Don't worry. We'll get to that, but I need to go check on her to see if something has not disturbed her hibernation cycle" Hagi assured as he left

I sighed sadly as I sat down in one of the chairs, by looking at the tables. The flashback of the last episode came into my mind, watching people that I knew having fun. I felt really tired; from getting all the way to here, I lay my head down on the table as I closed my eyes to sleep

But then suddenly, I see flashbacks in some kind of laboratory. I was in a deep sleep while unknown people; putting strange blood into my body, how was I seeing this? The question still remained until I saw a man with a crystallized arm. Wait… that guy... his face looks familiar… could it be? I suddenly felt a shove on my shoulder as I woke up.

"Are you alright?" asked Lewis

"…Yeah, I'm just tired" I replied

"Don't worry I'm sure you can get more rest here in Kai's place" Lewis stated

"Hey, Lewis…" I said to him as he glances to me

"What is it, child?" He stated

"Did Amshel… get killed in that auditorium?" I asked

"Of course he did, I saw it with my own eyes… why do you ask?" he replied

"There was a man… with a crystallized arm" I stated

We heard a door opened by David and with Kai behind him; He grown up a lot since Saya was put into hibernation. They both came up to Lewis and I, "Kai, this is Bobby… the one we found in the laboratory" said David.

"Nice to meet you" stated Kai as he offers his hand for a handshake

I offered my hand to his as we both shook our hands; right behind them was the two little girls that looked just like Diva and Saya. They've grown up as well; they seem to be either eleven or twelve, but look adorable at the same time.

"You can stay here for as long as you want, the girls won't mind at all. They like visitors" said Kai

* * *

><p>I gave them a smile and wave as they did the same. During the night, I slept in the guest room; the dream from earlier recurred to me. But it was different; I saw an envelope with some blood samples inside. Then changes back to me still asleep, the people covered me up for some reason as I heard blood splatter everywhere. Is this where they got attacked by Chiropterans and kept me here for so long? Then it changes to a beach where a mysterious person stood in front while I was behind, as the person turned to me face to face. The eyes were glowing red like blood<p>

("…Saya?") I said

("…You need to listen to me carefully… these new Chiropterans... won't be so easy to be kill… you already know what kills them… right?") replied Saya

("Y-Yes, it's the blood that you and the twins carry… the blood that turned me into this in the first place…") I stated

(There will be overcoming obstacles for you ahead… they're will be some familiar faces you will see before you… and the man that turned you into a Chiropteran Queen like me… and Diva…) Saya said

("Diva!?") I said in a shock

I woke up out of the sudden and heard the girls screaming and gun firing as I grabbed Saya's katana, I ran quickly to the girls room with a Chiropteran inside. I brought out her weapon as I cutted myself right at the tip of the sword near the handle with my hand, bleeding through the blade. I sliced the monster in half like a potato; the girls glanced at me with the fear in their eyes. But I slowly came up to them as they hugged me knowing that they are safe from harm, Kai and the others came into the room hoping that they were okay. They lowered they're weapons and sighed in relief, however… outside, Drakula and his companion stared out of the window.

"So… that's my new baby sister…?" said one

"Indeed she is… we must head back to the others and give report of her progression, it was… just only her first obstacle…" Drakula replied

"Hmm… you're right, maybe when she toughens up… I could play with her… just like my big sister…" stated one

In the morning-afternoon, the girls stayed at Mao's house for a few weeks as they hugged Kai for goodbyes; I waved to them goodbye as we all headed. Kai glanced at me

"Thanks…" said Kai

"…For what?" I asked him

"For rescuing the kiddos of course… I didn't know what to do if you hadn't rescued them" he replied with a smile

"Oh...No problem" I said with a smile on my face

To be Continued…


End file.
